Cyrus Daniel (Warhammer 40,000 version)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Cyrus Daniel is a character that is seen throughout various stories Jaredthefox92 has created, on particular interpretation of the character is him as a Chaos Space Marine Sorcerer within the Black Legion in the Warhammer 40,000 universe. While this version of Cyrus shares some similarities to the main concept, (such as being giant, being perverted in certain instances, being prideful and arrogant, and being homosexual), unlike the Mobian version of Cyrus there is little to redeem this one. Main Information: Name: Cyrus '''Daniel '''Height: 8ft (In power armor) Species: '''Chaos Space Marine '''Age: '''Over a thousand years old '''Residence: '''Dradanska (formerly), somewhere within the Eye of Terror. ''Occupation'':' Black Legion, Children of Torment Chaos Space Marine Sorcerer of Slaanesh '''Position: '''Chaos Sorcerer '''Religious Affiliation:' Slaaneshi Ethnicity: Dradanksian 'Appearance:' Cyrus is akin to most Black Legion aspiring sorcerers as he appears as the mix of a Chaos Sorcerer with a Chaos Space Marine. For the most part he has their standard wargear loadout, but he is also known to have very distinct Slaanesh affiliated spells. One interesting aspect about Cyrus is that he is often seen wearing a large crimson red like red kilt tthat goes down from his belt to his armor’s knees. Why Cyrus wears this, or where he found it remains a mystery, but those who dare question him, (and are not more powerful than him) have been given painful lesions on why not to ask this question. Cyrus also seems to relish and decorating his powerarmor in gold as well. Unlike more older Chaos Space Marines, Cyrus apparently has youthful and long ginger red hair, while this is often hidden under his helm it does portray his appearance as being slightly younger than his other brothers. 'History:' Little is known about Cyrus’s childhood before being implanted with his gene seed. What is known however is that he grew up on the rural forest world of Dradanska and apparently was captured by chaos cultists in a planetary raid when he was turned over to their Astartes master to be implemented the gene seed treatment that would turn him into a astartes. Brother Cyrus is believed to have joined the Black Legion under Abbadon the Despoiler afterwards in hopes of acquiring better knowledge of sorcery, (as well as wargear) from the warband. It is believed that Cyrus has served in either the 10th 0r 11th Black Crusade, but this still is a mystery. What is known however is that Cyrus may have been born a psyker and he was captured as a child by raiding heretics who performed an excruciatingly painful gene seed treatment that he barely survived. 'Personality:' “The battlefield is a canvas, and battle is my art!” Cyrus is a very eager to impress, but a prideful and overconfident being nonetheless. He appears to be rather youthful in his demeanor, if not with a trademark sense of remorseless sadism. In a sense, Cyrus views battle as an artform, and the battlefield as his twisted canvas. While he is known to be very open minded when it comes to working with others, even to the point of lending his psychic gifts to the service of aiding his battle brothers, Cyrus nevertheless is self-centered on becoming perfection and staining entire worlds with blood in his twisted artform for the Prince of Pleasure. Powers: Fueled By Pain: This spell causes the sorcerer's combat prowess to increase with every sensa tion of pain. ' Beam of Slaanesh:' The sorcerer unleashes a ray of rainbow colors that confuses and disorients the enemy. Chains of Torment ''' '''Lash of Slaanesh: A tongue-like whip of energy erupts from the Psyker, capable of shattering enemy forces. Abilities: *Superhuman strength (Stronger than Master Chief) *Superhuman durability *Power armor *Shields *Sword mastery *Melee prowess Stats: Trivia: *In case it isn't obvious, this is an alternate universe version of Cyrus the Fox. *In lore it is known that Cyrus has a homosexual affection towards Abbadon the Despoiler, but this is a one way relationship and Abbadon just sees him as any other pawn in his schemes with his other cabal of sorcerers. *Despite being a Warhammer 40,000 character, Cyrus can sometimes make appearances in crossovers or if he's a part of the Dusk Owl Legion in some stories and roleplays. *Cyrus was put in the Black Legion because Jaredthefox92 decided that the Legion had an abundant amount of Slaanesh followers, and that black goes well with his pink and red color scheme. Category:Evil Category:LGBT+ Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC